


Loki gets lice

by Introverted_Loki



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because I don't have a beta, Loki is part of the avengers here, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017, Not Beta Read, Poor Loki, Stark Tower, hair combing, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki with lice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Loki/pseuds/Introverted_Loki
Summary: Loki gets lice, and Cheryl (OFC) helps him get them out





	Loki gets lice

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. The prompt is one I posted on Imagine_Loki Tumblr, and I suddenly had this idea to actually write the story.
> 
> http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/167135679019/imagine-loki-getting-lice-and-you-combing-his-hair

Cheryl walked into the living quarter, dropping down on the couch beside Loki. “What are we watching?” She looked at the television that was on, seeing a random movie playing.

“I have no clue. Stark hasn't shown me how to change channels on this thing yet.” Loki glared at the screen in distaste as he reached up to scratch his scalp.

Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh as she grabbed the remote and held it so he could see what she was doing. “Here, you use these buttons to change between channels.” She showed him how to change the channels, him scratching his hair again as he watched.

“I’m going to kill Stark for not showing me earlier.” He mumbled it and grabbed the remote as he got comfortable again.

  
She watched as he changed the channels with a small smirk on her face. “There’s nothing exciting on the television at this time of the day."  
  
Loki didn’t answer for a few seconds, reaching up to scratch his hair and scalp every 30 seconds. “Why have a television if there’s never any good programmes?"

“I don’t know. And why do you keep scratching your hair? Didn’t you wash out the shampoo properly?” Cheryl reached over and ruffled his hair, earning a gasp from the god before her hand was swatted away.

“Don’t touch my hair! And yes, I always wash my hair properly. But it has been itching a lot since I visited that kindergarten with Stark.” Loki stopped at a channel that was having a Keeping up with the Kardashians marathon, and it was clear his interest was piqued. “What’s that?”

“That’s a reality programme. I hate it.” She looks at Loki, furrowing her eyebrows slightly as she saw something move in his hair, causing her to move slightly closer. “Stay still.” Cheryl focused on his hair, smirking a little. “I will be back soon.”

She got up and hurried out of the room, Loki not even noticing that she left, as he was too engrossed in the programme.

 

 

Cheryl returned thirty minutes later with a small bag in her hand. She grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

“Hey, I was watching that!” Loki glared up at her, his annoyance clear as he tried to get the remote again.

“You are just getting dumber by watching that. And you have a problem we need to fix first.” She started walking out of the living quarters. “Now come on."

  
Loki got after her as he realised she was still holding the remote. “Just give me back the remote. This is our day off, and you can’t just decide we have to fix some problem today.”

Cheryl turned around so she was walking backward, smirking at him as she did so. “Oh yes, I can. Because you have lice, Loki Odinson.”

 

She walked into his room and directly to the connected bathroom. She pulled out a lice comb and some lice conditioner on the side of the sink before finding some clean towels.

“Lice? What’s that?” Loki followed her into the bathroom, watching as she found different things. “And why do you think I have that?”

“Go get a chair and bring it here.” She looked as he walked out to get a chair, grabbing the comb as she waited. Loki walked in with a chair, having removed his shirt before he returned. “Good, and now put the chair in front of the mirror and sit down.”

As he sat down, she moved behind him, looking down at his hair.  
“I will be combing your hair now. And before you say anything, yes, it is necessary. The reason your scalp itches all the time is because small insects live there and suck your blood.” As she spoke, she started to carefully run the comb through his hair, amazed at how soft it actually was.

“Why do they live in my hair? And where do they come from?” He watched her reflection in the mirror as she worked on his hair, his entire body tense.

“They most likely come from a child in the kindergarten. Children get them all the time, and lice spread like crazy.” She shrugged, watching as she got some eggs and lice out, wiping them off with a paper towel before continuing.

Loki scrunched up his nose at the words. “And it’s necessary to comb the hair to get them out or what?”

“Yup, that’s true. Then you have to put some conditioner in your hair and let it stay there for eight hours. In seven days we will repeat it.” She laughed at the groan that left Loki, letting him slump together in the chair. “But after that, you shouldn’t have any more insects or eggs in your hair.”

“Eggs? You mean they use my hair as a nest?” His voice had lost a little of its edge, and he already seemed a little calmer than when she started.

“Yes, they lay eggs in your hair, that’s how they reproduce. And they reproduce fast.” She smiled gently as she continued to comb out the lice and the eggs, being extremely throughout so she got as many as possible. “They’re hard to see in your hair because they’re so small and dark.” As she caught another one on the comb she held it out so he could see it.

Loki scrunched up his nose. “That is so disgusting. Get them out of my hair.” He leaned back in the chair, sitting completely still so it was easier for her to work.

Cheryl washed the comb before continuing, smiling as he closed his eyes and even started leaning into the touch. “Are you enjoying this, Loki?”

The god hummed in approval and nodded. “Yes, it's surprisingly calming to have you do this. I normally don’t want people to touch my hair.”

“I gathered that from earlier.” As she finished combing his hair she put the comb down, and Loki instantly opened his eyes.

“Are you already done?” He watched as her reflection nodded, and he narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure? I think you should continue a little longer to make sure they’re all gone.”

She chuckled and grabbed the bottle with conditioner. “I have been through all of your hair three times, so it doesn’t get better. However, I’m not completely done yet. I still need to massage this into your hair.” She waved the bottle so he could see it before opening it. “So just stay still and I can finish up.”

Cheryl poured some of the conditioner into her palm and put the bottle down before she started massaging it into his hair, feeling him relax once again.  
“After this, you will have to keep it in your hair for at least eight hours. And you also need to change your bedding and wash all of the clothes you have worn.” She had lowered her voice slightly, feeling it would be wrong to use her normal voice.

Loki simply hummed in approval, enjoying this too much to complain about anything at this point. He leaned into the touch and bit his lip, a soft moan escaping him. A blush instantly spread across his neck and cheeks, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. It slipped.”

She smirked a little. “Oh, is that so? Would you like me to continue, or should I just finish up?” She met his eyes in the mirror, letting her face fall into a relaxed smile to reassure him it was okay.

“Maybe continue a little longer. Just to make sure it’s spread properly.”

Cheryl nodded and started again, humming softly as she worked it into his hair. She didn’t want to admit it, but she enjoyed this far more than she had expected to, especially now that Loki was so compliant.  
When she couldn’t possibly drag it out any longer, she slowly collected his hair on top of his head, reaching into the bag. She pulled out a shower cap and put it on him so he wouldn’t smear everything around him in the conditioner.

Loki opened his eyes, looking at his reflection with the shower cap. “And what is that supposed to be? It looks horrible. Take it off.”

“No, it’s staying right there until tomorrow morning when you wake up,” Cheryl smirked again as she washed her hands, drying them in one of the clean towels she had found. “If you take it off before that I will get Tony or Steve to do this next week, and I highly doubt they’re as gentle as me.”

Loki huffed and glared at her, but she ignored it and instead walked back into his bedroom, starting to remove the duvet cover and sheet, throwing it on the floor as she started collecting the blankets and pillows around the room, also getting the towels that had been used in the bathroom.

“You put some new ones on, and I’ll go get this washed.” She gathered the pile in her arms once she had everything and walked to the washing room, putting it all in the washing machines so it would be done before they went to bed and had the entire night to dry.

 

  
Cheryl returned to Lokis room, laughing as she saw him standing with a fitted sheet, trying to figure out how it was supposed to be put on the bed.  
“Here, let me help you with that.” She smiled and took it from him, showing him how to correctly put on the fitted sheet, also helping him with the duvet and pillow cover.

“There you go. All ready for you, Prince Loki.” She said the last two words teasingly as she looked at him. “Dinner is in twenty minutes, see you then.”

Cheryl was about to leave when Loki grabbed her wrist, and she turned to look at him. “What?”

“You can’t mean you want me to come to dinner like this, can you?” Loki looked at her with a dead serious expression.

“Well, yes of course I do. What else?” She looked at him for a few seconds before shaking her head. “No, I am not bringing food here for you. Nuh-uh, I’m not your servant.”  
“Come on, Cheryl. I will owe you one.” He looked at her with pleading eyes without letting go of her wrist.

She chuckled, raising her eyebrows in surprise. “Is that really so? You, the God of lies, is going to be in debt to me?” She pretended to think about it for a second before nodding. “Okay. I will bring you dinner here so you won’t hurt your pride.”

She pulled her hand away and left with a smirk on her face as she started to think of ways he could repay her.


End file.
